


Reflections

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Dildo Sex, F/F, Fisting, Fun, Love, Mother/daughter incest, Naked Games, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Sequel to 'Mirror'.When picking up Jo from Mary's, Ellen suggests a girl's night. A fun sleepover so they could bond. Things get heated.Square Fill: Mirror Sex
Relationships: Mary Winchester/Ellen Harvelle, Mary Winchester/Jo Harvelle
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> For RennyWilson.
> 
> I wish to state that I do NOT condone adults performing sex acts with children. This is a work of pure fiction and all the events detailed are pure fantasy. It's a request from one of my Tumblr followers. I implore you, if any of the tags on this fic are something triggering or offensive, please do NOT read. For those willing and wanting to read, I hope you enjoy.

Two days later...

-Mary-

After a big breakfast, they decided to watch TV. Though, they weren't exactly paying attention to the TV. Jo was a lot like her mother when she was 10. Once they'd kissed and played around a bit, she was insatiable. Her small hands were all over her as soon as they were on the couch. It took maybe twenty minutes before her niece was straddling her lap, kissing her again. Mary was definitely not complaining. To be able to act on her desires...has been more than amazing. She couldn't help but moan softly as Jo's hand moved down the neck of her shirt, lightly squeezing her breast. But just as Jo's other hand went to the hem of her shirt to pull it up, a loud horn sounded just outside the house. Jo jumped off her lap and Mary got to her feet.

“Your mother's here to pick you up,” she sighed. “Do you remember what you promised me?”

“Don't tell Mom about the sexy games we played until you've had a chance to talk to her,” Jo said without hesitation. She walked up to her and held out her hand, pinkie extended. “Pinky promise on it?”

“Good girl,” Mary told her, hooking her pinkie with Jo's briefly.

“Jo?” Ellen called as she came inside.

“Mom!” Jo cried out, hugging her mother as she stepped into the living room. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, baby,” she chuckled, hugging the girl back. “Grab your bag and go to the car. I'll be there in just a minute.”

“Ok,” Jo said, picking her bag up and slinging it over her shoulder.

Mary crouched down to let Jo hug her. She kissed right at the corner of her mouth, making it look like her cheek, then once on her baby belly before going out to the car. Ellen watched Jo get into the car. Once she was in and had pulled her seat belt to buckle in, she grabbed Mary by the shoulders and pulled her away from the window. She was about to ask what she wanted when she felt the wall against her back and Ellen had her mouth on hers. Mary was shocked at first, but when Ellen licked at her mouth, she eased into it. Winding her arms around her sister's neck, she kissed back, loving the feel of her body against hers. It had been so long since they'd been close like this. Too long, truthfully. After a minute or two, Ellen pulled back, resting her forehead against hers. Mary smiled, letting her eyes close for a moment before looking at her sister.

“Thank you so much for watching Jo these last couple of days,” she said softly. “It made the hunt so much easier since I didn't have to worry about Jo. And the boys were really grateful for the help. Bill got called to another job, assisting Bobby with a couple of ghouls. John and Dean should be back in the next hour or so. Would you like to have a girl's night tomorrow?”

“Sounds like fun,” Mary said with a smile. “Knowing John, he'll take the rest of the week off and we'll go the cabin for the weekend."

“Perfect,” Ellen purrs, kissing Mary again briefly. “See you tomorrow."

-Ellen-

“Did you have fun with Aunt Mary, Jo?” she asked as they were driving home.

“We had the best time!” she said excitedly. “We baked cookies, watched movies...played games.”

“I'm glad you had a good time, Jo,” Ellen told her. “You know, I asked your Aunt to come over tomorrow, have a girl's night since your dad won't be back for another couple of days.”

“Really?!” Jo asked.

Ellen nodded.

“You're the best, Mom!” Jo squealed.

-Next Day-

Fresh out of the shower, Ellen dries off as she walks out into her bedroom. It was quick work to get on a black bra and matching panties. Mary would be coming over soon and if things went well...they would have one hell of a night. She frowned when she noticed she hadn't set out the black and green sundress she'd planned to wear. It was a new dress that would show off just enough to get Mary worked up. Her sister always did enjoy looking at her legs. She goes into her closet, looking for the dress she wanted. As she found it towards the back of the closet, Ellen heard a soft gasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jo in the full length mirror next to their closet. She seemed to be frozen in place, her mouth open slightly. Ellen smiled a little, she always loved how flustered she could make her sister and brother when they were younger. Looks like she still had it, going by the look on her daughter's face. Especially as a pretty blush hit her cheeks.

“Do you like what you see, baby?” she asked, turning to face her daughter.

“Uh...um...y-y-yeah,” Jo stammered, that blush of hers only growing darker.

When she saw Jo starting to shake all over, she took some pity on her. Going over to her, she took Jo's hand and pulled her into the room. Sitting on the bed, she pulled Jo to sit on her lap. Jo seemed to calm down a bit as she sat there and held her.

“It's ok, Jo,” she told her softly. “You're ok. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“I'm not upset,” Jo replied, turning to her look her mother in the eye. “I...I'm just...” She took a deep breath and sighed. “I'm a little confused.”

Ellen noticed her staring at her mouth. Her lips feeling dry all of a sudden, Ellen swiped her tongue across them, getting them a little wet. Jo's lips part at the sight. She could feel that things were about to change. She hoped it would be good. Jo's fingertips gently traced her lips. Ellen felt hot between her legs. Feeling bold, Ellen loosely gripped Jo's wrist and sucked her index finger into her mouth. Jo squirmed a little as her tongue rolled around her finger before sucking it gently. When she let her pull her hand away, Jo shocked her by leaning up and kissing her, right on the mouth. It only lasted a couple of seconds. Jo seemed to snap out of a trance, pulling back and trying to scramble off of her lap. Ellen held her in place, which only caused Jo to start to panic.

“I'm sorry, Momma,” she whimpered. “Please don't punish me. I...”

Ellen pulled her close and kissed her again. She put her hand on the back of Jo's neck, holding her in place. She carefully nibbled at Jo's bottom lip, getting her to open up to her. Jo relaxed in her arms as she slid her tongue in her mouth, stroking her own.

“Mom?” she asked, still sounding a bit confused.

“I take it you liked that?” Ellen asked quietly. Poor Jo looked a little pale. She didn't want to scare her away from this.

“Yes,” she replied, wriggling a little where she sat.

“Do you...like it when it's me?”

Jo looked down at her lap and nodded. It was cute to see her so flustered.

“It's ok, Jo,” she told her, resting her hand on her knee and squeezing. “You don't have to do anything. I always did enjoy kissing. And it doesn't matter to me who I kiss. It doesn't have to be any more than that if you don't want that.”

“But...but I do, Mom,” Jo admitted. “I'm sorry I spied on you and Daddy before. It was an accident...the first time.”

“There were other times?” Ellen asked, letting her hand move up from her knee, along her thigh.

Jo tensed a bit, shivering at the touch. 

“After that first time, I felt...tingly and wet,” she said. She took the hand on her thigh and with her face bright red, pressed Ellen's fingers to the crotch of her shorts. “Here. I liked it. So, some nights...I would peek in through the keyhole or through the door if it wasn't all the way closed.”

“Was there any part you liked the best?” she asked, letting her fingers rest where Jo held them. She could feel a bit of damp. Good, Jo was responsive.

“Not really. I...I just wanted to watch. But lately, I...I've wanted to try stuff.”

“Have you touched yourself?” she asked, kissing her hot cheek as she pressed her fingers against her a little harder.

Jo nodded. “It feels nice. But it always feels like there should be...more. And I've had dreams...about...”

“About what?” Ellen asked. “You can tell me, sweetheart. It's ok.”

“I've had dreams where I was with a boy...doing what you and daddy do before you go to sleep.”

“Oh...you mean sex?”

Jo nodded. “Sometimes it's a stranger. Then it was with Dean...or Daddy. And...I've had dreams about being with you too. And Auntie Mary. It's...it's a lot.”

“I know it is, baby,” Ellen said softly in her ear, kissing her forehead. She slid her hand further between her legs, cupping her and squeezing gently. Jo let out a soft groan as her own mother felt her up. “Thank you for talking about it with me. It can be scary, but learning about sex is a part of growing up. I just didn't expect this to come up for another couple of years.” She kissed her lips briefly. “You've always been a little advanced for your age.”

Making her look up at her, Ellen kissed her again, getting her tongue in her mouth. Jo melted into it, her hips moving to rub herself against her hand. Fuck, Ellen was on fire. She wanted nothing more than to rip her shorts off and kiss her sweet little pussy. But it would be better to wait. Mary was going to be there soon. And if Jo was going to learn anything, they were going to do this right. Jo whined when she pulled her hand away and stopped kissing her. Ellen smiled, kissing her forehead before getting them to their feet. Both of their stomachs growled loudly.

“Jo, could you go in the kitchen and turn off the oven?” Ellen asked her. “The roast should be done and then you can help me finish dinner before Mary gets here.”

“Yes, Mom,” Jo said, heading downstairs.

Ellen finished getting dressed before going back over to the closet. Finding their box of 'adult toys', Ellen set it on the floor, at the foot of the bed. That way it would be within reach. She had a very good feeling about tonight.

-Mary-

She had just finished getting dressed to go over to Ellen's. Her heart was racing a little as she re-checked her overnight bag, making sure she didn't forget anything. Granted, she'd be home by tomorrow afternoon, but she didn't want to be unprepared. Mary walks over to Dean's door and knocks once before opening the door. Dean looks up from the book he's reading, lounging on his bed.

“I'm going over to your Aunt Ellen's to have a girl's sleepover with her and Jo,” she told him. “I should be back in the afternoon. I made tuna casserole for dinner, it's in the oven. Will you be ok here, just you and your dad?”

“Yeah, that'll be fine,” he said. “Have fun, Mom.”

“Thanks, Dean,” she told him, stepping into his room long enough to give him a kiss and closing his door behind her.

Downstairs, Mary set her bag next to the stairs before going into the living room. She found John sitting in his favorite chair, watching a baseball game on TV. She smiled as she sat on his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey there,” he said, smiling a little when she kissed him, kissing her back. “What are you doing?”

“Ellen asked me to spend the night with her and Jo,” she told him, playing with his hair a little. “I figured it would be good to spend some time with her, catch up a little. And I can't wait to go out to the cabin this weekend.”

“Same here,” he replied, one of his hands resting on her belly. “Have fun with the girls, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you too,” she told him, giving him one last kiss. “Dinner is in the oven.”

The drive over to Ellen's took it about a half hour. When she got there, Jo let her inside.

“Hi, Aunt Mary!” she chirped. “I'll take your bag.”

Mary handed it off to her as she came in. She crouched down to get kisses from her niece before she took her bag upstairs. Ellen met her in the living room, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. When Jo came back down, Ellen turned to her.

“Why don't you watch TV, maybe see if you can find a movie for us to watch after dinner?” Ellen asked. “Your Aunt and I are going to finish dinner.”

Jo nodded, having a seat on the couch while they went through the door into the kitchen. Once again, Mary found herself backed up against the wall, near the fridge...out of sight of the living room. Ellen eases up against her body, kissing her breathless. Mary did her best to keep quiet. She'd had a few really good dreams about what her and Jo did...of Ellen getting a chance to join them. So she was more than worked up. When they pulled back for air, Ellen put her arms around Mary, holding her close.

“Jo's a surprisingly good kisser,” Ellen sighed, kissing her again.

“You kissed?” Mary asked curiously.

Ellen nodded. “She was watching me get dressed and we talked. It led to nice little make-out session. Poor thing was confused and a little scared of what she was feeling. And dreaming. We didn't get any farther because we were expecting you.”

“El, Jo and I had sex,” Mary told her.

“What?! When she was with you?”

Mary nodded. “The girl was just so curious, so open about seeing you and Bill at night...I couldn't help it. She needed it as much as I did.”

“Not going to lie...I kind of figured that was going to happen. I know you would never force her to do anything if she told you no. Truthfully, I am very surprised she's interested in sex, being so young.”

“She takes after you,” Mary said with a smile. “You were as drawn to it as I was when we caught Jason that day.” She kissed her again. “I've missed you, El. And you know what I mean.”

“Should we see if Jo wants to play again, then?” Ellen asked, laughing a little.

“Jo asked if we could someday, actually.”

“Really?”

Mary nodded, threading her fingers with hers. “She had fun with me. Jo asked if I ever played the games we played together with Dean or Sam. And with her crush on Dean...I wouldn't be surprised if she asks to have him be her first man. At least then we'd know both of them would have an ok experience, if not a great one. Jo asked if we could play with you someday, then maybe Dean, if he was so inclined.”

“I'd love to play with both of you,” Ellen sighed, kissing her again. “But we need to eat first.”

“Agreed,” Mary said with a smile.

-Ellen-

They finish dinner quickly, setting the table. Fresh roast, roasted potatoes, corn and green beans were on the menu. She'd even made a chocolate cake for later. But there was a different dessert she had in mind. Ellen couldn't help but smile when she noticed both Mary and Jo fidgeting a little. No doubt they both had soaked their panties and were antsy to touch. After dinner, Ellen got the dishes in the dishwasher, leftovers put away quickly. When she came into the living room, she found Jo sitting in Mary's lap, letting her aunt cuddle her close. Ellen sat on Mary's left, getting cozy.

“Comfy, Jo?” she asked, rubbing her back.

“Yes,” she giggled, squirming a little when Mary tickled her stomach.

“Jo, Aunt Mary told me about the games you played when you stayed at her house,” Ellen said in her ear. She blushed, her ears, face and throat flushed. “She said you had fun. Is that true?”

“Yes, Mom,” Jo answered, turning to look at her. “I promise I won't tell anyone. That no one else would understand.”

“That's right, baby,” Ellen told her. “You're so good for us.”

She pulled her into a kiss. Jo sighed into it, easing against Mary. After a minute, Mary pulled her back and kissed her. Not wanting to be left out, Ellen kissed at their cheeks, their necks. Mary tuned into her and kissed her as well. Eventually, the three of them were kissing each other, tongues sliding against one another, across skin.

“Upstairs now,” Ellen breathed.

Jo took their hands and walked upstairs with them. Ellen helped Jo undress, Mary helping her and the pair of them helping Mary. They kissed briefly between articles of the clothing.

“Sit here, Jo,” Mary said, patting the end of the bed.

She did as she was asked, like usual. Mary smiled, easing in behind her. Jo was seemed to be red all over from embarrassment while Mary ran her hands up and down her sides.

“Something wrong, Jo Jo?” Mary asked, kissing the side of her neck while Ellen sat on her knees in front of her, but slightly off to the side.

“I'm not as pretty as either of you,” she said, her eyes cast down.

“You're beautiful to us, Jo,” Ellen told her. “I want you to keep your eyes on that mirror or I'll stop. Understand?”

“I do,” she panted, just as worked up as they were.

Mary kept running her hands along her sides and the outsides of her thighs. Ellen leaned in and kissed her lips briefly before moving lower. Jo moaned loudly when she got licked her nipple. It hardened quickly from the simple touch. She hummed a little as she sucked the little nub.

“She's still watching, El,” Mary told her. “She's flushed all over too. Very pretty.”

“Mom...more please,” Jo whined, squirming in place. “I ache.”

“Fuck, Mary,” Ellen murmured as she pushed Jo's legs apart. “She's dripping wet. So lovely.”

“Jo tastes so sweet,” Mary said with a smile.

Ellen moaned, putting her mouth on her between her legs. Mary was right. Jo was sweet and so, so smooth. She could feel her daughter's small hands fist in her hair. She grinded against her face, seeking friction.

“We'll have to record this next time, El,” Mary panted. “That way you could see how beautiful she looks like this. She hasn't turned away yet.”

When she sucked on her clit, Jo's legs clamped shut and her hands tightened in her hair as she cried out, saying her name. Ellen got free of Jo's hold and sat next to them. She kissed Jo, then Mary again.

“Care to make me feel good next, Jo?” Mary asked, laying back on the bed.

Jo nodded, easing onto her stomach between her aunt's legs. Mary groaned as Jo started in on her, licking tentatively. This gave Ellen an idea. Getting into her toy box, Ellen found her harness for when Bill was feeling adventurous. Finding the smallest attachment, she got it screwed in and the harness fastened. While she got it lubed, Mary was busy coming for Jo, her small hand buried in Mary's pussy up to the wrist. Hmm...there was something else to try. As Jo pulled back, Ellen turned her onto her back.

“Mary may have been your first for some things,” Ellen said, slowly stroking the five inch silicone dildo mounted to her harness. “Would you be ok with me using this on you?” She gestured to the dildo.

“You'll go slow?” Jo asked, sounding nervous.

“Of course, love,” Ellen told her. “I only want you to feel good.”

“Ok,” Jo replied.

Ellen grinned, getting Jo's legs spread around her hips. She whimpered a little as she pressed in, but Ellen stopped when she saw discomfort. Little by little she rocked into her, the bulb on the inside of the harness rubbing against her clit. It sent sparks through her when she finally got the whole 5 inches put inside her.

“Feel ok?” she asked, holding still for Jo's sake.

“Yeah,” Jo moaned, rolling her hips a little. “Mom...it feels good. Is there more?”

Ellen smiled, pulling her hips before rolling them forward gently. It had the dildo move in and out nice and slow, filling her comfortably. She eased her body over Jo's, leaning in to kiss her as she thrust into her, picking up speed. Ellen could feel her pussy clench hard when Jo grabbed at her sides, her short nails scratching her.

“Momma...I'm going to come again,” she said, panting as Ellen drove in harder and faster. “Please let me, Momma.”

“Yes, baby...come for Mom, that's it,” Ellen told her, holding her tight as she kept up the pace.

They came at the same time, both holding each other tight as they trembled all over. Ellen rolled to lay next to Jo as they caught their breath. Mary came over and got the harness off her. She pulled her up into a searing kiss. Ellen ran her hands over her belly, making her gasp so prettily. Mary got her to lie at the end of the bed, her feet on the floor and legs spread.

“Watch how well your daughter has learned,” she told her.

Jo went to her knees at the end of the bed. Ellen kept her eyes on the mirror as she felt Jo lap at her clit, easing two fingers inside her hot pussy. Just feeling those thin fingers pressing up against her inner walls had her on edge all over again. She watched, moaning and panting Jo's name as she added a 3rd finger, then a 4th. She started sucking at her clit when she folded her thumb against her palm and eased it into her body. The stretch was fantastic, especially as she felt Jo slowly eased her fist further inside, until she had half her forearm inside her.

Ellen came when she twisted her hand. She didn't stop there either. Jo kept her hand moving in and out, gently rubbing up against her g spot on the stroke back in. Ellen eventually squeezed her eyes shut as another orgasm overtook her. Mary eased her hips over her face, hands fondling her breasts. She pulled Mary tight to her face, licking and sucking at her pussy with fervor. She made her come while Jo wrecked her, her fist still moving in her. With one last groan against Mary's flesh, she batted Jo away, so sensitive from the countless orgasms it hurt. After making Mary come one last time, Mary eased back into the bed, laying her head on the pillows. Ellen moved to lay on her right, Jo on the left. They kissed and petted each other for a little bit.

“That was amazing,” Ellen panted, kissing Mary again. “We have to do this again. You ok, Jo?”

“I'm fantastic, Mom,” she yawned, curling up against Mary's side, tucking her face into her neck. “Playing with girls is fun. Especially that harness you wore, Mom. It felt amazing. Does it feel better when it's a boy? When it's real?”

“It feels great, Jo,” Ellen sighed, smiling as she reached across Mary, taking hold of her hand. “Maybe one day, you'll get to try it.”

“I'd like that,” she said as she fell asleep.

“We better be careful with her,” Ellen said with a smile. “Last thing we need is her becoming too hungry for cock, like you were.”

“Blame Jason for that,” Mary laughed. “I'm beat.”

“It's still early,” Ellen yawned. “When we wake up, we might have time to go again before you have to go home.”

“Perfect,” Mary said.

Closing her eyes, Ellen laid her head on Mary's shoulder. She drifted off in no time.


End file.
